The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to security systems to control building floor access by elevator passengers.
Controlling access to private spaces, such as secure office floors of a building, from public spaces, such as a building lobby, can be complex and costly. This is especially true in elevator systems utilizing destination dispatching. In destination dispatching, the passenger indicates the destination floor on a destination entry panel in the hallway. This entry is communicated to the elevator system controller, which decides which elevator car the passenger will travel on and directs the passenger to the correct elevator car by, for example, a message on a destination entry panel or an audible signal. Integrating building security into such a system often requires TCP/IP communications that is absent in some buildings. Additionally, significant complexity and cost is added through integration software development and testing.